Forget Me Not
by Yuniran
Summary: Nico Yazawa gently peeled the yellow post-it note off the mirror. 'Wash your face well this morning, those cucumbers look atrocious. No matter how many times you accuse me of it, I don't think they're cute.' In a way, it felt as if she never left. Oneshot.


**A/N: Sorry for writing another oneshot;;;; This was the last week of school, so I didn't have time to update my other fics. Hopefully this will make up for it(probably not). Anyway, I didn't realize Christmas was coming up so soon. I'll try my best to update Bullet of Love by then, but I'm really busy. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Throughout her life, Nico Yazawa had a habit of forgetting little things every so often. Some called it irresponsible, though she passed it off as simply paying attention to the larger pictures in life, rather than sweating the details. Her life was a canvas, filled with many shades of the same color. That's how it had been until her third year of high school, when a vibrant red splattered all over her rather plain-looking painting, consuming it entirely.

In that fateful year, Nico fell head over heels for a girl whom she'd only just met. Well, met may have been an understatement. A first year, Maki Nishikino. Her alluring crimson hair and glimmering violet eyes stood out in the sea of dull colors. Her beauty was one you only saw once in a lifetime; although despite this, she spent most of her time alone. As much as Nico didn't want to admit it, she spent a lot of time...'observing' the girl, so to say. No matter who approached her, the redhead shrugged them off for reasons unknown. Though she did frequently jot down things in a notebook she carried around, constantly clutched close to her chest, protected by both arms. If Nico were to guess, it was probably a diary.

_Why am I so hung up with this girl?_ Nico thought to herself, discreetly trotting a ways behind Maki, who hadn't noticed the tiny third year sniffing her tracks, following her around like a panther on the prowl. _If I even tried to talk to her, she'd probably blow me off like she does to everyone else. What's her problem, anyway?_ Maki's introverted behavior irritated the raven-haired girl to no end. Not only did it make things more complicated and difficult, but Nico had grown to appreciate and respect Maki's hard-to-get ways. Assuming that's what it was. Either way, Nico only fell further into the endless pit of her heart, filled with thoughts of the girl whose hair burned brighter than the hottest flame.

Lost in endless thought, Nico mindlessly walked straight into a figure taller than herself, falling backwards after the collision. Snapping back to reality, a light blush spread across her cheeks as their gazes locked. Maki stood in front of her, arms crossed as lavender eyes bore into the self-proclaimed idol. Nico couldn't help but notice that Maki's face looked adorable, even with the irritated expression staining her lovely features.

"Why are you following me?" Maki questioned, glaring at the smaller girl.

"Me?" Nico replied dumbly, regaining consciousness as she nearly punched herself in the face for spitting out such a dumb question. "I mean, uh, I'm not following you. I just happened to be going the same way, that's all." _Nice save._ She told herself, mentally pumping a fist as she cranked herself up, wiping the imaginary dust off her skirt.

"Well, you've been 'going the same way' as me for quite a while now." She retorted with a frown. "Also, you're a third year, aren't you? What are you doing down here?"

Nico could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her words as a frown came to her lips. Maki wasn't dumb, she must have noticed some time before. The way she spoke sounded as if she were sick of having someone shadow her, as if she wanted answers. Unfortunately, Nico wouldn't give the answer to that so easily. "Hmm? I never said I was a third year! Have you been watching Nico? Oh my! A stalker?!" She exaggerated like an idol who'd been caught by the paparazzi.

"Your bow, idiot." Maki pointed to the accessory, which stood out as the only speck of green in a sea of blue. "If anything, _you're_ the one stalking _me_."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" At the realization of her childish reply, Maki's cheeks grew rosy in embarrassment. "Anyway...why have you been following me? I'm not stupid, so don't think I'll believe you when you say we're going the same way."

_She's so cute._ Nico thought to herself, heat rising to her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "Since we're 'going the same way', if you get what I mean, then why don't we go together?" She suggested, winking at Maki as she began to walk ahead, a victorious bell ringing in her mind as the redhead fell into step. "I knew you'd come!"

"Only because you still haven't answered my question."

"Of course!" She mused on, "As the number one idol in the universe, I can't just tell anything to the press!"

Maki only sighed in reply, seemingly giving up on the topic. "I'm not the press." She muttered under her breath as an awkward silence filled the space between the two.

In an attempt to break it, Nico spoke up. "So where are you going?" She asked curiously, trying to fire up a conversation.

"The music room."

"You play music?"

"I play the piano, yes."

Now that she thought about it, Maki did look that type; rich, pretty, _and_ talented. _That's not fair, she can't be all three at once!_ Nico thought to herself as the duo walked side by side through the halls. The conversation died down quickly, much to the elder girl's dismay. In the end Nico gave up, accepting the silent stroll towards the music room. Once they arrive, she needed an excuse to spend more time with Maki, who seemed to want the exact opposite.

"You know, I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano." Nico brought up, a complete and utter lie. Of course she respected those who were able to play an instrument with so many keys, but she herself never had the interest.

"Have you?" Maki replied in a flat tone, twirling a lock of her silky hair between two fingers. "I guess I could recommend some teachers to you, though the ones I've taken lessons from are a bit expensive."

Nico sighed, a disgruntled look on her features as she turned away. Maki sure could be oblivious sometimes; she was totally different than Nico perceived from afar. Though this Maki was a lot cuter. "That's not what I meant." She clarified, continuing her explanation as the redhead have her a confused frown. "I want you to teach me, idiot." _I couldn't afford those lessons anyway._ She added in her mind.

"You want me to teach you?"

Maki seemed appalled at the thought. Though it was no matter, Nico was determined to make it happen. "Mhmm." She mused, "And in return, I'll teach you to be a super cute idol, just like me!"

"I-I guess I could, I mean, I don't see why not."

_Yes! _Nico thought to herself, grinning at the younger girl. _Watch out Maki, I'm coming for you. _

* * *

Their romance began with the single note of an old grand piano; a note which would forever resonate through their memories. Nico proved to be atrocious, her horrid coordination creating the most disorienting excuse for music ever known to mankind. For Maki, it was as if someone carelessly punched the keys of the instrument over and over again. But over time, their lessons became more and more frequent. The two would walk together to Maki's mansion of a home, never a moment of silence between them.

Then everything changed.

It was a Friday, the day Nico anticipated most. After the stressful week, attending Maki's piano lessons always brought a smile to her face. The way Maki gently placed her soft hands over Nico's, guiding them over the correct keys. But today, the musician was nowhere to be seen. Nico searched the school for the redhead, overhearing some first years say she was absent. _Is she sick?_ She wondered to herself, worrying all day about the girl who'd touched her heart. Occupying herself with more important matters, she paid no attention in class that day.

After school ended, Nico trotted to Maki's home alone, the pathway forever etched into her brain. It was such a huge house, you could probably see it from miles away. Rapidly ringing the doorbell, she was surprised to stand face to face with Maki's maid. "How can I help you?" She asked politely, although the bags under her eyes said otherwise.

"Is Maki in there? She didn't come to school today, so I came to see her." Nico explained.

"I'm sorry, Maki is busy at the moment."

"Busy?" She questioned, unsatisfied with the response she was given. "Is she sick?"

"Something like that."

"May I please see her?"

The maid frowned as she contemplated her options. "I apologize, I can't let you in at the moment."

Nico grew annoyed at her denied request. Why wouldn't she let her in? She'd been there many times before, it wasn't as if she were a stranger to the Nishikino household. "Why not?" She asked irritably, ready to barge in herself if the time called for it.

"I'm very sorry , but I can't allow you to see her at the moment. Please come back tomorrow, I can assure you she'll be feeling better."

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Nico muttered, folding her arms across her chest. Was Maki that sick? From the looks of it, she'd have to find out herself. Her maid wasn't normally this adamant; she'd been rather kind to Nico when she came over. Without a second thought, Nico barged into the house, easily slipping past Maki's maid as she bolted through the long corridors. With a home so massive, Nico had to admit she'd gotten lost on multiple occasions. Though she only remembered the path to three rooms: the music room, Maki's room, and well, the bathroom.

Skidding to a halt, Nico easily pushed open the unlocked door. Inside, the room was dull. With the lights off and the drapes closed, little sunlight found its way into the room. A long crack of yellow slid its way through the curtain's opening, stretching across the carpeted floor. It was then that she recognized a thin figure next to the bed, her knees clutched to her chest, her face buried by a head of red hair.

"Maki?" She called gently, moving closer to the girl. "Are you okay?"

Lavender eyes peeked out, though they were different now. Usually calm, relaxed eyes were wide and full of fear. "W-Who are you?" She quivered, scooting away from the ebony-haired girl.

Those three words were enough to pierce a knife through Nico's fragile heart. She stood there, baffled and confused. As much as she would've liked to think Maki was pulling her leg, the look in the redhead's eyes told otherwise. She was dead serious. "What do you mean? It's me, Nico!" She chirped, throwing up her signature pose.

"Wh-Who..." Maki whispered, cringing as Nico spoke as if her very words drilled their way into Maki's skull. "Why are you here?"

"It's Nico..." The crimson-eyed girl muttered, slowly taking a step towards Maki. What was wrong with her? "Don't you remember me? You're teaching me to play the piano. I come to your house almost every day." She didn't know what was wrong, but it scared her. It worried her. This wasn't an act, even Nico could tell.

Out of nowhere, Maki shot up like a rocket. "You're lying!" She shouted, clutching her head as she shut her eyes, as if she were in pain. "I don't know who you are! Why are you here? Why are you in my house? Who _are_ you?!"

The whole experience overwhelmed Nico; _It must be a nightmare._ Her mind told her as she clamped a hand over her mouth. _I want to wake up._ In front of her stood a frightened, panicking Maki. The girl she tried so hard to impress had completely forgotten her. Just then, a strong grip pulled her out of the room, away from the one she loved. The maid of the Nishikino household whisked her away from Maki's bedroom, sitting her down on a soft couch in the main room. Though it felt like she was sitting on a rock rather than a sofa; a hard, cold rock in a foreign land. This was no longer the warm, welcome home Maki invited her to every day.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, though I told you to go home." The maid spoke empathetically, returning with two cups of tea.

"What...what happened?" Nico's voice was nothing more than a whisper, disappearing in Maki's immense home, which felt larger and larger by the minute.

With a sigh, the maid began her explanation. "Maki has Alzheimer's disease, or at least that's what the doctors diagnosed her as." She came out with bluntly, speaking up before Nico had a chance to comment. "It's not exactly that, but they have no other explanation. She has days like this, where she forgets everyone. But the odd thing is, all her memories return the next day."

It was a lot to take in to say the least. Nico said nothing; the words all dried up in her throat. Her hands shook, little drops of tea sliding down the ornate cup as she gingerly laid it down on the table.

Taking the silence as a cue to carry on, she continued on with her story. "According to them, she's had it since birth. Something about her genetics. This kind of thing always happens to her, though it's been occurring more frequently as of late, and her parents haven't been able to do much."

"Isn't there something you can do? Anything? You all just let her live like this all her life?" A boiling rage grumbled in the pit of her stomach as she listened to the pitiful tale. _They stood by and watched her each time, they didn't do anything to help..._

"What could we do? She won't listen to anyone, and she acts irrationally. When this happens, we leave her be. Trust me, if I could do something to stop this, I would."

As much as Nico didn't want to admit it, she had a point. If the professional doctors couldn't do anything, then what could they possibly do? Although it was a lost cause, she refused to believe so. _So what if she forgets sometimes? I forget things all the time!_ She told herself, putting all her faith in the redhead. "Please let me stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me stay here with you and Maki, I'll help her myself."

The woman shot her a confused look at first, before a smile spread across her lips. "I don't see why not. But are you sure?"

Nico briskly nodded, straightening her back as a determined expression plastered itself on her features. "My mother won't mind, she knows I'll be fine here. Even if Maki forgets who I am...I'll help her remember." Even if the canvas of Maki's memories was to be washed clean, it could always be painted once more. A blank canvas births limitless possibilities.

"Thank you. I'm glad she was able to meet someone like you. Don't tell her I told you this, but you taught her how to smile."

* * *

After that day, Nico kept true to her word. After all, an idol never disappoints her fans. Maki had been against the idea at first; after the incident, she made an attempt to cut off all contact with the raven-haired girl. For almost a week, she avoided Nico. Paths once intertwined slowly unraveled themselves in the hands of Maki Nishikino. Though Nico wouldn't allow it. Snatching those paths back from the girl, she intertwined them once more. Annoyed with the redhead's refusal to talk to her, or even look at her, she decided to face things head on.

After searching for what seemed like hours, Nico stumbled upon a quaint tune flowing through the empty halls of Otonokizaka Academy. After the classes ended, a majority of the students had gone home, or left with their respective clubs. Nico, however, had a goal set in mind. With her extensive knowledge of Maki, found through confidential methods, she knew the girl hadn't left, or gone to any clubs. The only place she could possibly be is the one room she treasure in the school over all else. _I know her so well!_ She complimented herself as she tip-toed to the door, hesitantly peeking through the small window. What she saw inside baffled her; cerise orbs twinkled like gems as watched the pianist from afar.

Golden sunshine burst its way through the glowing windows, illuminating Maki's hair like the sun itself. Radiant vermilion locks floated in the light breeze, gently falling back into place. With her eyes closed, she swayed back and forth to the melodic tune that escaped the grand piano. A heartwarming smile curved her lips upwards, a ravishing smile that left Nico's heart in a melted mess. She loved listening to Maki. The way she engulfed herself in the music, as if nothing else in the cruel world mattered. All her emotion poured into the piece; in all honesty, it was the most beautiful thing Nico had ever heard. That was saying a lot, considering she _was_ a super idol, after all. Though her voice was nothing compared to Maki. Closing her eyes, she leaned her back on the door, losing herself in the delightful music.

As the melody ceased, Nico deemed it time to attack. Sliding open the door, she stepped in, an unsuspecting Maki on the piano bench. Her twinkling lavender eyes opened wide as she frantically searched for an escape route.

"Maki!" She shouted, plopping herself next to the redhead. "You can't run from me. Now," Nico began, cupping Maki's cheeks in her warm hands. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you..." Maki mumbled, her gaze darting anywhere but Nico's.

"You haven't spoken to me in a week. Every time you see me, you walk the other way."

"That's..."

Interrupting her, Nico gently held Maki's hands in hers. "Did I do something wrong?"

With a deep sigh, the pianist made no attempt to retract her captured hands. "It's not like that, you didn't do anything. I...I'm sorry I put you through that." She began, her form quivering as she apologized. "She wasn't supposed to let anyone in, you weren't supposed to see..."

"_That's _why?" Nico spoke as if her reasoning made no sense whatsoever. Though she knew it would be something like that. Not that it bothered her, because an idol always keeps her word. Especially if it's for someone she loves. "And? Do you think any of that matters to me?" She questioned, her tone powerful as she spoke to get her point across to the younger girl. _Really, she's the idiot here. _"It's fine, Maki. Now I know more about you, Nico! I _was _stalking you, did you forget that already?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"So you admit you were stalking me."

"Hey, that's unfair! I just said that to cheer you up, dummy. It was obviously a trick by the cute and alluring Nico Nico!"

Maki waved the statement off with an uninterested hand as she stood up and collected her things. "Whatever you say, 'Super Idol' Nico."

"Wait for me!" She called after the redhead, sprinting to catch up. "Didn't your maid tell you? I'm going to stay with you!"

"What?"

"I'm staying at your house from now on! So don't get any ideas! Nico is for everyone, even if she's sleeping with you!" Nico stated cutely, making faces at Maki. Though her face contorted into an irritated frown as she realized she'd been completely ignored.

"This is going to be a long day."

Things seemed to be getting better after Nico made up with Maki. Life in the Nishikino household was heaven on earth, at least for Nico. She felt as if she were a princess living in a magnificent castle, where she could do anything her heart desired. Which in a way, she could. Their life together was a vibrant, multicolored piece of art, one that seemed too good to be true. On a normal basis, Maki's memory remained spot on. While on the other hand, Nico's could have been greatly improved. 'You forgot to wash the dishes, Nico.' 'Did you wash your hands?' 'Nico, you didn't refill the toilet paper.' Little things she'd often forget, although it was only a bad habit. It only annoyed Maki, it never truly angered her. _Is this what it's like to be married?_ She'd think to herself, briskly pushing the thought out of her mind, a light blush staining her cheeks. Every night, Maki would write something down in her diary, or at least that's what it seemed like. Nico would try time and time again to catch a glimpse inside the book, though Maki would never allow it.

"Hey Maki, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, just do it!"

"Fine, fine."

With a wide grin, she placed the tiny item in Maki's outstretched hands. Peeking out of a single eye, Maki tilted her head in confusion. "What is this?" She asked, holding up the plant. The clover barely held its own weight up, drooping to one side. Though its leaves were an elegant jade.

"It's a four-leaf clover! I picked it myself. Keep it as a good luck charm, use it to remember me when you forget."

Examining the clover more carefully, Maki held it up to Nico's face. "This isn't a four-leaf clover, idiot. Why is the fourth leaf taped on?"

Sheepishly scratching her neck, Nico shot the redhead the cutest smile she could muster. "Well, you see...Nico spent aaaall day looking for a four-leaf clover, just for Maki! But she couldn't find one, so she made her own!"

"You couldn't have used glue, or something that would look more believable?"

"Shut up, just take the stupid thing."

But of course, there were _those_ days. Regardless of what Nico did, she couldn't help the fact that it was a medical condition, something that she couldn't solve with silly antics. There were times Maki woke up confused and screaming. She'd forget everything; where she was, who the people around her were. Nico would try her best to comfort the girl, but to no avail. As she was told before, nothing could help Maki remember. When it happened, she spent all day alone in her room, curled up in the dark. She'd recover her memories eventually, unable to recall what happened before. Other times, it would come without warning. Out of the blue, she'd just forget. Her memories would be whisked away with the wind as she questioned as to why she stood next to a stranger. The girl who had hair like fire was slowly burning from the inside.

Nico grew worried as it began to happen more and more frequently, to the point where she'd forget nearly once a week. Then one day, she disappeared. Without so much as a goodbye, Maki left.

* * *

It'd been weeks, months even, since the girl whose hair burned brighter than the sun vanished from her life without warning. It happened so suddenly. Nico could vividly remember the night before; another piano lesson, followed by their traditional movie night. A day like any other. She couldn't find any reason for Maki to have gone away so suddenly. That morning, she awoke to a crinkled up yellow post-it note stuck to her creamy, cucumber-covered face. Maki had left behind an array of post-it notes all over her home, each with a little reminder for Nico. In a way, it felt as if Maki never left. That's what Nico liked to think; Maki was there with her, scolding her for everything she'd forgotten to do. One on the bathroom mirror had read, _'Wash your face well this morning, those cucumbers look atrocious. No matter how many times you accuse me of it, I don't think they're cute.'_

Nico peeled each and every one with care, gingerly placing them all next to one another on her bedroom wall. There seemed to be a note for everything. _'Don't forget to brush your teeth, you have horrible morning breath.' _Each note brought a smile to her face, yet at the same time every new note was another moment she wouldn't have with Maki. There was even one stuck to the toilet paper. _'Put the toilet paper on the right way this time, idiot. You're only causing more trouble for yourself.' _

After a while, most of the post-it notes had been found. She'd scoured the house in search of them, collecting the notes and holding them close to her heart. Though there was only one room she refused to enter; she wasn't ready. She had no resolve to do anything, not even go home. Maki's parents remained away, her and the Nishikino's maid as the only remaining residents in the mansion. No one stopped her from staying, so she did. The house was a maze of memories, one around every corner. There were times she'd get lost in the labyrinth, wandering through times of the past. She'd tried so hard, and for what? She got the girl of her dreams. For god's sake, she lived with her. "Where did you go?" _  
_

As it turned out, there were even more notes. Some were hidden, holding special, tender memories. Nico had been loitering around Maki's room when she found the small yellow note stuck to the telescope they once used to gaze at the stars together. It wasn't something Nico found incredibly interesting, but to Maki it meant the world. As she read the note, tears welled up in her eyes. _'Remember when the stars shined just for us? You bought me a telescope with all the money you had, and I forgot to tell you I already owned one.' _She remembered the night as if it were just yesterday. They stayed up all night together, staring through the telescope at the billions of stars above.

She found another under her pillow. _'I'll never forget the day you made me help with your stupid pillow fort. You threw a pillow at me and declared war. For the record, I won.' _Nico smiled sadly at the note, collecting the pillow in her arms and clutching it tight against her chest. It still held the lingering scent of Maki; an aroma sweeter than anything else in the world. On the desk stood a picture of the two smiling together, which had fallen face down at some point. Warm liquid rolled down Nico's cheeks as she picked up the photograph in both hands. _'Smiles last an eternity, they'll never fade. You're the one who taught me that, thank you.' _

With the photograph in one hand and the post-it in another, Nico was ready to enter the room she had avoided. The room where she'd made so many memories with Maki. Wiping her eyes, she made her way towards the music room. A request that was once an excuse to spend time with the pianist became the mot important part of her life. Even though Maki taught her time and time again, the crimson-eyed girl never learned to play the piano. Just as she expected, a faded yellow note stuck itself to the cover of the magnificent grand piano. Nico's hand shook as she peeled the note off with the utmost care, as if she were picking up a newborn baby. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

_'I knew this would be the place you looked last. It's about time, idiot. Did you find all the other notes? I'm sorry I didn't have time to leave any more. Then again, you must have disregarded them anyway. If you want to know why I left, go to the address I've written below. Don't take too long, I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

Nico collapsed in front of the tombstone, tears clouding her vision. Deep inside, she knew this would happen. She didn't want to face reality. She'd rather live in a world full of hope and post-it notes, where she could believe that somewhere, Maki was waiting for her. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a single post it note, nearly torn off the tombstone by the strong winds. Under it sat Maki's diary, lying in wait for someone to pick it up. Wiping her wet face on her sleeve, she gently picked up the journal, as well as the post-it, which harbored a single word, a single name.

'_Nico.' _

She began to sob again after reading the first page.

_'__Mama bought me this diary even though I told her not to. It's a dumb idea, if you ask me. She bought it so I could write down everything that happened during the day, so that I could remember.' _

The entry was short, with a brief description of Maki's first day at Otonokizaka Academy. As Nico flipped through the pages, she read each and every page over and over, absorbing the words into her mind, where they'd stay forever.

_'It's been a few months since school started. Otonokizaka is alright, I guess. Though I wish they would let me go to UTX. I haven't really spoken to anyone, but there's this girl who keeps following me around. I don't know what she wants. Sometimes I spot her behind me, trying to stay hidden. She doesn't know how obvious it is.'_

Nico giggled to herself, although her tears wouldn't stop.

_'I decided to confront her about it today. At first I thought we were the same age; she's shorter than I am, though it turns out she's actually a third year. Does that make her my senior? For some reason, it doesn't feel that way. It was the first time I got to see her up close, her eyes are a very beautiful shade of red. Forget I said that. Anyway, I agreed to give her piano lessons. I don't know why I did. It's her fault for tricking me into it.'_

As the entries went on, the days in Maki's life progressively became darker. Her handwriting became sloppy, her strokes fast. As much as she didn't want to read it, Nico knew she had to get to the end.

_'It happened again today. It's been happening a lot lately. They told me I forgot again, but I don't remember. It feels like there are holes in my memory; there are things I just can't remember, no matter how hard I try. I hate it. But for some reason, Nico always stays with me. Why? I've forgotten her countless times, that must have hurt her a lot. Why does she stay? I don't understand, but I'm happy she does. No one will read this diary, so I suppose I can write whatever I want in it.' _

"I stayed because I love you, idiot..." She choked out, her tears dripping onto the dry pages of the journal, smearing the ink. There were only a few pages left, and Nico was afraid to reach the end.

_'I don't want to forget anymore. I can't remember my eighth birthday, or anything before that. But it doesn't matter, as long as I don't forget her. I don't care if everything else fades away, but I don't want Nico to go. I want to remember her. I want to remember everything we've done together. No matter what, I won't forget her. I love her.'_

On the last page, a letter addressed to her was written carefully in black ink, as if Maki struggled to do so.

_'Dear Nico, _

_After reading all of this, I hope you understand. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I'm sorry I never got a chance to say goodbye. I couldn't bear to part ways with you, I didn't want to cry. You stood by me the whole time, even though I caused you so much trouble. Thank you for that. I guess I have to say it now, it's my last chance after all. I love you, Nico. You meant the world to me, you taught me to smile. Because of that, I couldn't let you see me die. You tried so hard for me, I didn't want you to be there when I forgot about you. I love you and I'm sorry I had to leave you alone like this. Live on for me, won't you? Become the idol you always told me about, and maybe one day we'll meet again." _

_Love, _

_Maki Nishikino'_

Under the letter, a clover was attached to the page. It was a vibrant jade, although it only had three leaves. It was just an ordinary clover, save for the fourth leaf taped to the side of the plant. Next to it, four words were scribbled down, barely legible. _'Our good luck charm.'_


End file.
